Dulce o Truco
by MyMindPalace221b
Summary: Mycroft no esperaba pasar Halloween con ningún pirata, ni soldado, ni rey, ni Hobbit, ni princesa, ni momia, ni bruja, ni diabla, ni siquiera con un hombre lobo ni vestido de vampiro. Este fanfic participa en el Rally "the game is on!" Del foro I am sherlocked.


**Título:** Dulce o Truco

 **Resumen:** Mycroft no esperaba pasar Halloween con ningún pirata, ni soldado, ni rey, ni Hobbit, ni princesa, ni momia, ni bruja, ni diabla, ni siquiera con un hombre lobo ni vestido de vampiro. Este fanfic participa en el Rally "the game is on!" Del foro I am sherlocked.

 **Advertencias:** Un poco de mal vocabulario.

 **Notas:** Este fanfic no pudo ser beteado. Lo revise bien pero lamento cualquier error. Gracias por leer.

* * *

Era Halloween, una especie de festejo donde los niños salían a pedir golosinas, chocolates, chupetines y caramelos, y si no les dabas lo que ellos pedían, tal y como decían era: _"dulce o truco",_ ellos se sentían con la libertad de hacerle maldades a la propiedad de la persona que no quiera entregarles caramelos.

Ya sea tirándole huevos a sus casas o tirándoles papel higiénico.

Los niños solían disfrazarse de monstruos, ya que era noche de brujas, donde supuestamente los espíritus malignos podían llegar a la tierra. Sherlock nunca creyó aquello, pero de todas maneras siempre terminaba disfrazándose, esa vez, como los anteriores años decidió ser un pirata. Adoraba jugar con espadas de cartón y ponerse un parche en el ojo. Mientras que su mejor y único amigo se vestía de Hobbit, Sherlock no entendió al principio y John tuvo que explicarle que él era fanático de la trilogía del señor de los anillos, se había visto todas las películas e iba a leer los libros, pero había un personaje en especial con el que se identificaba, era Bilbo Bolsón, porque Bilbo era un Hobbit, por lo que era pequeño, pero era muy valiente y adoraba la aventura. Exactamente igual que John.

Mycroft no esperaba que en su noche de Halloween tenga que disfrazarse, pero sus padres le ordenaron que vigilara a Sherlock, para que no se meta en más problemas.

Obviamente Mycroft no iba a tener un traje elaborado, así que decidió vestirse de vampiro, sólo debía ponerse ropa negra y una capa, peinarse el cabello de manera elegante, como siempre hacia, y usar esos colmillos incómodos en la boca, sólo hasta que salga de su casa y se los quitaría. De todas maneras él no quería estar allí. Por suerte no sufriría sólo, habría alguien con quien compartiría, y haría que su noche sea mucho mejor, la única persona a la realmente apreciaba, Gregory Lestrade. Greg se vistió de hombre lobo, usando un par de orejas de perro color canela y un traje peludo. Mycroft era un chico serio, si no, se hubiese reído demasiado cuando vio lo graciosas que quedaban ese par de orejas en la cabeza de Gregory.

Sherlock apenas tenía ocho años, y con su corta edad era un experto en atraer los problemas, incluso con su gran coeficiente intelectual, nunca podía salvarse de meterse en algún lío, aunque después salga intacto de ellos, y normalmente sea su amigo, John Watson, el que pague las peores consecuencias.

Esa misma noche, mientras los cuatro jóvenes disfrazados caminaban se encontraron con dos niñas de la misma edad que Sherlock y John, una pequeña tímida vestida de bruja, Molly Hooper, y una chica que descaradamente le coqueteaba a Sherlock, vestida de diablo, Irene Adler, cada vez que ella se acercaba demasiado a Sherlock, John fruncía el ceño y hacia un extraño puchero, con el que se veía muy tierno, aún más vestido de Hobbit.

Luego se encontraron con Mike Stanford, un poco más grande que los niños pero no mucho más, debía tener diez años, estaba vestido de momia, y a su vez, se encontraron a Mary Morstan, vestida de princesa y John quedó embobado.

Mycroft tiene que admitir que fue muy divertido escuchar las boberías que su hermano sacaba para discutir y pelear con Mary, y hacer rabiar a John de paso.

Todo estaba en paz y armonía.

Todo lo que se podía estar en paz y armonía teniendo a su hermano cerca, pensó Mycroft. El problema empezó cuando se encontraron con dos niños.

Uno vestido de rey y otro vestido de soldado con una pistola de juguete en sus manos, no tuvo que pensar mucho para deducir rápidamente que se trataban de James Moriarty y de Sebastian Moran.

Y mierda, porque cuando se acercaron, Mycroft no se esperó que de la pistola de Moran saliera agua que bañara al pobre John Watson. Tampoco sabía que ese era el grito de guerra con el que comenzarían a pelear, su hermano agitaba la espada de madera como si fuese a hacer algún daño a Moriarty, mientras el agitaba su bastón de "oro", como era un rey, debía tener un estúpido bastón de oro, ¿No? Mientras que un Hobbit enojado peleaba contra un soldado.

Lestrade y Mycroft tuvieron que hacer de todo para poder separar a los niños. Cuando al fin lo lograron, Mycroft amenazó con llamar a los padres de los dos si no se iban ahora, ellos obedecieron a regañadientes y en el caso de Moriarty con una sonrisa de triunfo, al ver el ojo morado de John. Sherlock pareció de más preocupado por este asunto. Mycroft sin embargo bien se giró a ver a John y a su hermano empezó a regañarles por su mal comportamiento, hasta que sintió un cuerpo detrás del suyo demasiado cerca, con un perfume que reconocería a kilómetros de distancia.

\- Vamos, Myc, es Halloween, no los regañes ahora, luego puedes hacerlo. - habló en su defensa Lestrade, y sorpresiva mente Mycroft guardó silencio.

Siguieron caminando, y se encontraron con una "casa del terror" todos insistieron en entrar, menos Sherlock, que sabía tan bien como su hermano mayor que era utilería barata lo que usaban para hacer los moustros de aquellas casas del terror, pretendían asustar y más que eso daban gracia.

Entraron por insistencia de los niños. Habían un montón de idioteces, gente disfrazada y esqueletos de mentira, momias, cosas que no daban miedo, y aún así, Mycroft lo negara eternamente, pero se asustó cuando le salto un payaso de juguete en la cara. Retrocedió chocando con el cuerpo de Gregory quien lo miraba con una sonrisa. Él se puso todavía más rojo que su cabello.

\- ¡Yo no me asuste! - perdió su perfecto porte de joven sereno y calmado, el pobre Holmes mayor.

\- Te creó, te creó Mycroft.- dijo con una sonrisa pequeña pero divertida.

Mycroft vio como Sherlock le pegaba con su espada de madera en la pierna a un señor vestido de fantasma, mientras John trataba de detenerlo. Era obvio que Sherlock le pegaba porque había hecho asustar a su Hobbit. Los echaron del lugar y Mycroft respiro profundo para no gritarle a Sherlock que parara de hacer tonteras.

Mientras iban caminando en silencio, yendo hasta la casa de la señora Hudson, quien era una señora mayor que siempre le daba golosinas a los niños en noche de brujas, los niños hablaban entre sí, se decían las diferentes maneras de realizar una travesura a quien osase no darles caramelos en esta festividad. Todos decían cosas como tirar huevos podridos a las casas, obviamente Sherlock es más creativo y propuso darle una fuerte droga a su perro, gato, o el animal que sea que tengan. Mycroft lo negó enseguida.

\- Mycroft, - interrumpió sus pensamientos la voz de Greg. - ¿Te dan miedo los payasos?

El silencio reinó.

Pero la cara sonrojada del pobre pelirrojo lo decía todo.

Llegaron a destino, y pidieron dulce o truco, las bolsas de los niños de llenaban de dulces que contaminarían sus dientes seguramente, porque a Mycroft le estaban saliendo caries de verlos. Fueron al vecino, casi todas las casa regalaron dulces, menos la de un señor, que muy enojado les abrió, les dijo que se vayan y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Mycroft no tiene idea de cómo demonios permitió que pasará, pero sin que se diese cuenta siquiera - quizás demasiado distraído viendo a cierto chico vestido de hombre lobo -, su hermano y sus amigos estaban tirando huevos podridos a la casa del señor. Quien rápidamente salió a regañarles y gritarles recibiendo como regalo especial un huevo podrido en la camisa. Todos los niños rieron y salieron corriendo, y quienes se llevaron el regaño, obviamente fueron el pobre Greg y Mycroft, que nada tenían que ver.

Después de eso, se despidió de Greg, que tenía que ir a cuidar de su hermana, y volvió a casa, donde para colmo su madre lo esperaba muy enojada, queriendo saber la razón de porque John y Sherlock llegaron media hora antes que Mycroft a la casa.

Tuvo que contarle, y ya bien regañado, por el señor y su madre, fue a echarse en la cama muy cansado y porque no decirlo, molesto.

Sus planes para Halloween eran simples: El no esperaba pasar Halloween con ningún pirata, ni soldado, ni rey, ni Hobbit, ni princesa, ni momia, ni bruja, ni diabla, ni siquiera con un hombre lobo ni vestido de vampiro.

Sólo quería pasar su maldita noche de brujas con una persona, Gregory Lestrade, quien era su amigo, y tenía ganas de que fuera algo más. Todos sus planes habían fracasado, y odiaba cuando fracasaban y las cosas no salían como él quería. ¡Y ahora, Lestrade se burlaría de el por su miedo irracional por los payasos! Todo estaba perdido.

Sintió su celular vibrar, para avisarle que tenía un nuevo mensaje y pronto lo leyó.

 **[00:23] Gregory Lestrade: La pase muy bien contigo y con tu hermano esta noche Mycroft, me encantaría pasar el siguiente Halloween contigo también :)**

De acuerdo, quizás no todo este perdido.


End file.
